A Learning Experience
by BlackBandit111
Summary: When Isaac moves in, it's a learning experience for all of them. No slash, just family fluff. Suggestions are appreciated!
1. A Warm Welcome On a Cold Day

**Hello there! Please, if there are any suggestions at all that you have, DO NOT HESITATE. I have no idea where this is going, so anything you wanna see, LET ME KNOW!**

* * *

It isn't as if Isaac staying is an inconvenience- Melissa is a kind woman who knows what it's like to feel alone. She is surprised when Isaac shows up on her doorstep that night, drenched from head to toe and looking for all the world like a kicked puppy, but takes this in stride. She beckons to Scott's room upon request and watches the lanky yet slumped for make his way up the stairs.

She sense something is wrong- it is a quality all mothers possess- but trusts her son to tell her anything that might be amiss.

She returns to the couch, picks up her book, and tries to concentrate on the words. They float just beyond her consciousness, not bothering to try to even be remembered nor comprehended. Melissa sighs and puts her book back on the coffee table, grabbing the remote instead. She clicks on the TV and flicks aimlessly from channel to channel, and she doesn't realize she's been biting her sleeve until she goes to reach for her mug of hot chocolate.

She allows her head to flop backwards against the pillows and lets out another long sigh. Her eyes dart to stairs every few seconds no matter how much she tries to keep them from straying. Swallowing, she clicks off the television. She sips at her cocoa and takes a deep breath. They'll tell you when they're ready, she assures herself, you'll see.

Minutes pass with only the ticking of clock for company. Melissa has gone from biting her sleeve to nipping at her lip, wincing as she tastes blood. She fingers her hair instead. Time seems to slow down so much it comes to a stop, and Melissa wonders what her boys could possibly be talking about up there and has half a mind to throw open her son's door to find out.

It takes almost all of her self control to remain seated.

More seconds pass and Melissa is convincing herself with each passing moment that something terrible has happened to both of them. They lead dangerous lives as werewolves, constantly being put in danger. The instability of it all is ridiculous, but Melissa still can't find it in herself not to trust Scott to come to her if something really is wrong. So there she sits, waiting, fidgeting in silence.

The door creaks open from the upstairs hallway and in a heartbeat Melissa is on her feet, arms out and ready to support someone. Scott creeps down the stairs, hand only brushing over the railing. Melissa would've corrected him, but she knows that if he does take a tumble down the remaining steps, he'll land on his feet with a grace she could never possess.

Isaac follows Scott down, eyes to the floor and shoulders slumped. He's wearing one of Scott's old t-shirts, which is still far too baggy on the slim frame, and he'd replaced his soaked jeans with a pair of Scott's sweats. Melissa could care less about the size; at least Isaac is dry. His curls hang limp around his head, dripping little droplets of water on the carpeted stairs. She hopes he doesn't catch a cold.

Do werewolves still get sick?

Scott clears his throat, biting his lip. "Isaac needs a place to stay, Mom."

This has thrown her for a loop, and her face must show it, because Isaac sinks down further behind Scott. Considering their height difference, it is an accomplishment. She wants desperately to inquire why, but she senses that Isaac would either bolt for it or begin to cry. "Alright. We can clear out the spare bedroom."

Isaac's head shoots up in surprise. Melissa crosses her arms in front of her chest, putting on her best stern face. Her brows are drawn together and lips pressed into a thin line. "But there are rules." Isaac stares at her and Scott blinks. "One: I'm not the housekeeper. I expect you to clean up after yourself. Got me?" Isaac nods fervently. "Two: I'm not going to guess what you like to eat, so you'll have to come food shopping with me or write me a list. Three: I only cook sometimes, and I'll tell you when that is. Otherwise, you're responsible if you're hungry. Four: School work. Get it done. And five: Don't be so tense, Isaac. It's your home too."

The last one is said with a softness, and Isaac swallows before he nods. Melissa smiles at him reassuringly. "Do you have a bag?"

Isaac shakes his head, locks flying about. Melissa sighs, but gives the nervous boy another smile. "So we'll go shopping. Scott, help Isaac clean out the spare room and just leave it all in the hall. I'll clean it up tomorrow. Isaac, I'll get you a spare toothbrush from the bathroom."

And she turns to go to the spare closet when a quiet voice rings out: "Thank you, Ms. McCall."

And she looks back at the beat red child before her. "It's no problem, Isaac."

She can hear the both of them tromping back up the steps, Scott saying something in lilting, excited tones to his friend, who answers steadily. She pauses and listens to them until the door blocks her from hearing.

She better go get that toothbrush now. She wonders what color Isaac prefers.

Isaac staying with them is a learning experience. She doesn't know if he's really quiet and polite or if it's how he thinks he needs to act. Either way, she doesn't know. She climbs up the steps to the spare room, knocking on the door even though it is open. Isaac jumps three feet in the air and turns, his face a flash of fright before it is schooled.

She wonders if he'll ever trust them. "Here," she says, handing him the blue Toothbrush.

He smiles at her with bright eyes. "Thank you."

It sounds so sincere, it feels as though something literally reaches into her and pulls at her heartstrings. "No problem. I'm going to turn in for the night, so I'll see you two in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ms. McCall," and "Goodnight, Mom," is heard on the way out.

* * *

**Honestly, I have no idea where I was going with this...BUT ANYWAYS! I hope you enjoyed it (despite its pointlessness) and do not hesitate to shoot me a comment on what you think and a suggestion!**


	2. Nightmares

**Yay next chapter! Thank you to In Neko Lexi for your review! Also a big thanks for aguerra6254! Thanks, I tried a new perspective and I'm glad it worked out!**

* * *

It is nearly three weeks later that Melissa blinks herself awake. She stares at the ceiling a few moments before groaning and turning over, closing her eyes again. Something feels wrong though, so she sits up, rubbing at her eyes. The clock reads 3:24 A.M.

She throws back the covers and shivers as she pulls on her robe and slippers, grumbling. She doesn't know what's wrong, but decides it isn't going to do any harm if she checks up on her boys. She opens her bedroom door slowly and is sure to close it quietly-god forbid their amazing hearing alert them that she's awake at this hour. She creeps down the hall to Scott's room, peering in at him. The moonlight casts its glow over Scott, who looks ethereal while he peacefully sleeps.

She leaves and heads across the hall, hesitating at Isaac's door. Although he lives with them now, she is unsure of their relationship. Isaac is a quiet, polite teenager, and she is trying to get him to open up to them. He seems extremely self conscious about himself, as if he doesn't know what is expected. Melissa doesn't know if it is her or if he is just shy and uncomfortable.

Neither is very appealing.

She takes a deep breath and pushes open the ajar door, and covers her mouth with her hands. Her eyes are wide and teary as she soaks in the scene before her, and is frozen to the spot.

Isaac is asleep, yes. But it doesn't look at all like it is restful. He grips at the covers as he tosses and turns, muttering incoherent words she can't make out. The moon provides enough light that she can see the silvery tracks that run down his cheeks and pool at his pillow. He cries out for Derek, for someone...anyone. She has no idea what to do- had it been her son, she'd have run to his side. But this is not her son. This is an abused teenager who knows nothing of real parenting, or of having a home that he can return to.

Damn it all to hell, she thinks fiercely to herself. Isaac is under her care and she'd be damned before this continued.

She hurries to his side and smooths back the hair that sticks to his face. Isaac's forehead is coated in sweat, though is not hot to the touch. Just a nightmare, then. A horrible nightmare. She continues to pet his hair, watching as this simple gesture does wonders to soothe him. She shushes him quietly when he murmurs something, and sits with him a little longer. He settles down after five minutes or so, and she casts a long, lasting look behind her shoulder as she leaves the room.

She climbs back into bed, glancing at the clock. 3:31 A.M. She still has two hours before she has to get up and go to work, but knows that sleep will not find her again. Not tonight.

In the morning she sits at the table eating breakfast when a bleary eyed Isaac shuffles into the kitchen. "Good morning," she says brightly, and he blinks owlishly. His large cerulean eyes are bright despite the bags under his eyes. "Sleep well?" She doesn't dare ask if he had any further nightmares outright.

He shrugs. "Alright," he says, shuffling his feet. He rubs at his eyes with his knuckles. "You?"

Melissa feels something swell within her at that- because he looks incredibly childish and innocent, and she can't believe that this is the Isaac she saw last night, thrashing about. "I slept well, thank you."

His ears literally perk and his head snaps up as he stares at her. Too late she realizes he could hear the change in heart rate. She sighs. "Isaac, I want to-"

"Umm, I'm going to be late for school," he says hurriedly, and she is too shocked that he's talked over her for once to notice when he flees, a piece of toast in hand.

Six nights later, Melissa finds herself making her way down the hall again, wincing as a floorboard creaks under her foot. She holds her breath as she slivers to Isaac's door, pausing in front of it. She knows she shouldn't, and that it's an invasion of his privacy, but she's worried. She wants to make sure that Isaac's alright.

She bites her lip and again pushes the ajar door fully open. Although she prepared herself, she finds her breath stolen.

He's thrashing about- actually thrashing now, his arms flying and head shaking back and forth. She can again see the tears that run stream in little streaks, and his face is scrunched up. Something in her heart tenses painfully, and she can feel her own tears sting her eyes as she can finally make out his words.

"_No...I promise I'll do better...I'm sorry… No freezer, please, please! Derek! Derek help me! Scott! Someone, someone, no one…"_

She swallows around the lump in her throat and approaches him, holding his wrists. She sits down on the edge of the bed and whispers in his ear. "You're alright...You're fine, you're safe...Sh, Isaac...Sh…"

He whimpers, pressing his face into the pillow. She knows that if he was conscious, he'd be terribly embarrassed, but for now she's alright with holding him. She gathers his upper body and presses it into her shoulder, tucking his head under her chin. He's limp and pliable, but trembling like a leaf. A few tears slip off of her chin into his honey colored hair.

"Oh, Isaac…" She mutters, and he jumps, trying to pull away. She holds him tighter, squeezing his shoulders.

He makes an unhappy noise, something between a growl and a groan. "Lemme go!"

She knows he's awake, but she kisses his hair. He stills, and she feels his jaw clench. "Isaac, it's alright. You're alright."

The answer is halting. "...Please…"

She releases him, and he sits up sharply, eyeing her. She swallows and licks her lips. "Are you okay?"

He takes a shaky breath, running his hand through his hair. He swipes at his cheeks angrily, sniffing. Isaac wraps his arms around his torso as if he is to comfort himself, and Melissa's heart weeps as her eyes soften.

"Isaac…" How should she proceed? Will he close in on himself? He's not her son.

But he has no one.

Isaac's trembles increase.

"Isaac…" She hesitates before laying her hand on his shoulder. She can feel his small flinch. "Isaac, erm…" She takes a deep breath, determination seeping into her. "You know you're safe here, right?" Isaac nods mutely, but she wants to press her point. "Really, Isaac. I mean what I say, and I would've have said that this was your home too if I didn't. You deserve to feel comfortable here."

Isaac nods a little more convincingly now, not daring to meet Melissa's eyes. She decides that she needs to drive her point home. "Honestly, Isaac. We want you here."

And that's all he needs, because the light coloured eyes fill with tears, and he leans forth in a fit of bravery and buries himself in her arms.

She holds him.

And if she wakes up in the morning and they don't speak of it ever again, that's fine. If he's as courteous as ever, that's alright. If they go back to the "Goodnight, Ms. McCall" and the "Sleep well, Isaac" she doesn't mind.

Because the next time she goes to check up on her boys, Scott's sleeping soundly. He's muttering a little, addressing Stiles in what is no doubt a crazy, scattered dream of one of Stiles's twisted schemes, but he's asleep. Just as he always is.

And so is Isaac.

* * *

**Yay the fluff! I AM trying to keep them in character...I hope I'm doing alright...Isaac and Melissa don't have much screen time, so I don't know if I'm managing it, but yeah...**

**Review! Any suggestions I will take!**


	3. Couch Residents

**Hello there everyone! Third installment of this story! **Cheers** **

**Arrowprincess12: Thanks! I'm trying my very hardest!**

**Sarah: Aw, you're too kind! I'm glad I could fill in a few gaps. That's just how I imagined it might go. I'm glad the characters are consistent (I'm working very hard to keep them so) and when you do, definitely leave me a comment!**

* * *

As it turns out, werewolves do still get sick.

Melissa learns this the harder way.

Both of her boys are couch-ridden, coughing up storms with clogged up noses and watery eyes that run from their congestion. She caught the both of them trying to sneak off to school in their groggy, fevered and sniffled state, and she sent them both straight back to bed. She knows that if they had their way, they'd both go on until they literally dropped.

She knows how Scott acts when he's sick- he can be go on and push through it as long as he likes, but as soon as she calls him out on it, it stops. Scott seems to melt, wanting nothing more than her company and some water, and maybe the TV remote. She takes off for him on these days.

Isaac is very much like Scott in this way. He endures whatever injuries or sickness he's managed to obtain, but in the end, all he wants to do is rest. Melissa knows he won't admit it, but when he's drifting and his face is slightly strained, when she walks by him and asks him quietly how he's doing, she sees his heart lift a little. She wonders if he is just like Scott in the way that he only longs for some comfort and company, or if he wants someone to fully care for him.

It seems to her like it's a little bit of both. She doesn't mind, of course.

It's been two months since Isaac has moved in with the McCalls, and everyone has relaxed a little around the house. There's not the certain note of tension that had hung in the air between the three of them, and now that that's gone, Melissa finds Isaac to be extremely protective. This quality is, of course, one amongst many others.

It is perfectly fitting to Melissa that Isaac grins when he comes home and sees she's managed to get off a shift from work, or when she happens to cook dinner for the two of her boys as a treat. He laughs easily around them and his posture is less awkward and rigid. He'll come sit next to Scott and Melissa on the couch if he happens upon them, and they happily introduce him to McCall Movie Night.

All in all, things seem well. The Deucalion mishap is behind them, and everyone is finally mending from their ordeals. Lydia is happy with Ethan at the moment (and he and his brother are frequent visitors to the McCall household) and so is Allison, restoring her and her father's relationship. She's over often, but when she shows without her father present there's a big sigh of relief. Tensions, Melissa finds, still run high and deep between werewolves and the Argents. Stiles is- well, still Stiles. He and his own father are spending much more time together now that the secret is out, and there are even little talks between Melissa and the Sheriff about supernatural related topics.

Derek Hale is (finally) out of the picture, and no matter what her son's outlook may be towards him, Melissa can't help but scowl when the Alpha's name is mentioned. Scott seems to have forgiven everything (but come on now, he's Scott) that Derek Hale as done, and Isaac seems genuinely pleased that Derek is happier, but it makes Melissa's skin crawl. How can her boys, who are so kind, have such bad things happen to them?

She can't help but celebrate that the Alpha is no longer in Scott and Isaac's lives. He had been a bad influence anyhow, and hadn't been able to protect his pack. If anything, he should be in Scott's, who had managed- and still manages- to keep up with life and love those around him. Or so Melissa thinks.

She notices that Ethan, Aiden, Isaac and Scott suddenly seem very close. Not as close as Scott and Stiles (that bond was inseparable) but close enough to be more than just friends but less than...whatever Scott and Stiles were. There is no way to describe the in-between mingle they're all stuck in, but she thinks that they've unknowingly joined Scott's pack. Scott has unconsciously accepted them.

Scott moans, reaching down and groping for the garbage can that Melissa has set just beside the couch. Scott has been nauseous all morning and hasn't managed to completely rid himself of everything that he's eaten. It pulls Melissa from her thoughts and she sits beside him, stroking his forehead. On the duel longer couch, Isaac murmurs in his sleep, twisting his body around in discomfort. She's tried to give both of them ibuprofen to reduce the fever and take away aches, but with Scott unable to keep anything down and Isaac in near delirium, it's not working too well for her. Scott's forehead feels clammy to the touch and not hot though, so she figures Scott's fever has finally passed and he's gotten the stomach part of the flu.

Melissa goes and rinses out the can in the backyard, shutting off her hose with a certain sense of bitterness. After everything they've been through, her boys are defeated by the flu. Figures.

Scott smiles weakly at her when she enters, and she hands him the glass of water that sits on the end table. He drinks little, trying to keep his eyes open before he drops the glass. She takes it from him and as soon as it is out of his hand, he is out like a light. Good. Maybe his stomach will settle before he wakes.

Scott is murmuring something to her that she can't make out, and she runs a hand through her his hair. He settles.

Isaac mutters something again, kicking his blankets and swiping at the air. Right. Next order of business. She stands from where she had been perched on the edge of the couch and sits by Isaac's side. The lanky teen looks pale, and his forehead is sweaty. Melissa sighs, standing, and makes her way to the bathroom. She fills a pot with cold water and wets a rag, returning to her living room. Scott coughs slightly and Melissa freezes in her place, paralyzed. When all Scott does is hug a pillow close to his stomach, her shoulders slump in relief.

She lays the rag on Isaac's head, brushing back honey coloured curls that lay around his face. Blue orbs gaze up at her unseeingly, and Melissa props him up. He is limp and agreeable, but she does not like this one bit. Isaac's head swings a little, his chin landing on his chest. She assures herself that he is steady and won't keel over off the couch before going to get more ibuprofen.

"Isaac," she says, and he looks up at her, "I need you to take these." She takes his hand and curls his fingers around the medicine, and he blinks, looking down. She's spoken slowly, so he can understand, but he seems to not comprehend. "Come on, Isaac."

And he takes them, swallows them and manages a sip of water before sliding down and returning to sleep. She sighs, rubbing her own forehead. She's gotten a headache, herself.

In a couple of days both young men are up and bouncing around, as if they haven't been sick and lying in such a state for two days. Melissa blames it on the werewolf metabolism.

She blows her raw nose for a third time and hacks until her throat is dry. Scott hands her a glass of water and she drinks greedily. "Sorry we gave you the cold, Ms. McCall," Isaac says quietly, as to not aggravate her headache.

She sniffs. "Ugh." She summons a smile, but it doesn't pass her lips. "That's alright. Sharing is caring."

"We'll stay here with you," Scott offers, but Melissa shakes her head, watery eyes running. She wipes at them gently. Her cheeks are also sensitive.

"That's alright, Honey."

But they do stay. They pop in a movie she enjoys that she knows they don't want to watch and settle down on either side of her. They jump up when she tries to get up to get something and shove blankets, pillows, and beverages upon her. Melissa rolls her eyes, but inwardly she grins.

Maybe sick days did pay off.

* * *

**Well that is the end of that! Thanks for reading and please leave me a review on what you think! Suggestions are encouraged!**


	4. He Belongs Here

**THanks to the comments! Gotta run, requested by: camitake**

Isaac thinks it goes without saying that he doesn't like Mr. McCall one bit. Not that it's his place to express his opinion to Scott and Melissa anyway. Mr. McCall comes over often, especially when he and Scott are home alone and Melissa on shift. On these days, they tend to ignore the man and leave him standing on the porch, shuffling his feet while Isaac and Scott play video games.

Scott, the ever nice, kind, righteous Scott, seems agitated these days, anger rolling off him in waves. All Isaac can offer is a soft hand to Scott's shoulder (and if he was really pushing his boundaries a one armed hug). Isaac feels useless to his friend, who gives so much and gets so little. He clenches his jaw and closes his eyes, breathing deeply. Especially when Isaac feels more than welcomed into the McCall's house, blushing whenever he notices his excitement to be going home. Home. A word he'd never thought he'd relate to their house. Initially, he'd felt as if he were an invader in Scott's home, like he was coming and blatantly using their kindness for his own purpose. Despite these thoughts, Isaac can't help but remember that he was beckoned in with open arms and warm clothing _and _a bed. It had been more than he'd expected, barging in as he was.

Home. Isaac thought he'd found one with Derek until he'd screwed everything up. If only Derek had told him how to fix it. Isaac takes a deep breath.

That doesn't matter anymore, because Melissa doesn't shout, or hit, or throw things when she's irritated. She does Isaac's laundry on occasion and likes to cook for him and Scott. She has a warm hand to guide him when he's lost in the dark and a steady shoulder should he need one to lean on. He doesn't remember what love from a parent is supposed to feel like, but he reckons it should feel something like this.

Isaac shakes his head, curls flying about.

Home. He realizes he has a home here with these kind, caring people. Home is no longer a word to describe the house he resides in; home is warmth, and love, and kindness and patience and so many more things that Isaac can't place but knows, _knows _that make up something special. He comes home drenched in water from head to toe and there is a towel in Melissa's outstretched hand. He was sick only a month ago and Melissa sat with he and Scott for hours (who had gotten the more severe case of the flu between the two of them, Isaac knows). He is comforted as soon as he steps through the door and hell, even his grades have pulled themselves up to outstanding. Melissa beamed at him when she'd seen his report card. It makes a warmth blossom in his chest when he thinks of it.

And Isaac believes it goes without saying that he is apart of their family now. Family is a strong word, not one to be taken lightly. Isaac understands this.

So when Mr. McCall waits- Isaac can smell him from across the street, watching- until Scott has gone out to knock on the door for Melissa, Isaac feels all of his muscles tense. Ms. McCall smooths her shirt as she walks up to the front door, takes a deep breath, then opens it. Isaac has his head peeking over the couch where he sits, automatically silencing the TV even though he doesn't need it quiet to hear what they're saying. He figures he should be polite and only listens enough to hear a murmur. It is not enough to distinguish any words, but enough to hear if things escalate.

Oh, things escalate. There is shouting that Isaac can clearly hear without his enhanced senses and an equally heated response from Ms. McCall. Mr. McCall wants to enter the house. Melissa flatly refuses and attempts to close the door. Isaac springs from his chair and walks steadily into the hall.

Mr. McCall has his foot jammed between the door and the wall, preventing Melissa from slamming the door in his face. Isaac's hands curl into fists as he fights to swallow the wolf inside of him.

Neither adult notices him at first, both trying desperately to do what they want. He senses Melissa's nervousness and something inside him kindles into flames, making his blood boil. He doesn't know what Mr. McCall has done to the kind mother in the past, but Isaac doesn't care. The man who calls himself Scott's father has made the woman who brought Isaac in without hesitation uncomfortable, and Isaac wants him out.

Now.

"Excuse me," Isaac says firmly, and both people immediately freeze, their eyes darting to him. Isaac refuses to cower in fear at the fierce look in Mr. McCall's eyes, and does not back down at Melissa's pleading look. He knows she wants to handle this herself and leave him out of it. There is no way in hell he's heaving her to her own devices against this agent. She knows this.

"Who are you?" Mr. McCall spits, all appearances aside. Isaac glares at him. He forces his wol to the depths of his soul in order to keep himself collected.

"That doesn't concern you," Isaac states coldly, and Melissa's breath hitches. Isaac's eyes do not leave Mr. McCall's face. "And I think you ought to leave now."

The man's expression darkens. "That isn't going to happen," he says. His tone is dangerously quiet.

"It is going to happen," Isaac shoots back, "and it's going to happen now. Leave."

"I am an officer of the law-"

"And still standing on my porch." Melissa has moved aside out of the line of fire, biting her lip. Isaac strides forward and grips the door with one hand, his knuckles turning white. "Leave. I won't ask again."

"Are you threatening me?" The man sounds almost gleeful. Isaac's expression remains stony. "You are! I can have you arrested young man, it's against the-"

"Look," Isaac growls, "I wasn't threatening you. You'll know when I'm threatening you." He allows gold to creep into his irises and Mr. McCall takes staggering steps backwards. "Get off my porch," Isaac grits, "before I tear your head off." Mr. McCall stands paralyzed, blinking at him with large eyes. "Now I'm threatening you. Get out of my sight."

Mr. McCall does the logical thing as an officer of the law.

He runs.

Isaac watches him as he sprints to his car, throws himself into the front seat and drives away, surely breaking the speed limit. Isaac shuts the door slowly and turns to his guardian, who has her fingers pressed against her lips and her eyes wide. She swallows her breathing is heavy, as if she's just run a mile. Isaac's own heartbeat pounds against his ribs.

"Are you alright?" He asks, and instead of answering, she hurls herself at him. He stares down into his arms where Melissa McCall grips his neck, her face buried in his shoulder. He is aware of a growing wet spot on his shirt. He could care less.

"Thank you Isaac, thank you," she says, and her voice cracks somewhere in between. She breaks away and smiles tearfully, her cheeks covered in tear tracks. "That was so brave."

Isaac smiles.

When Scott returns later on that evening, Melissa is sat at the kitchen table and Isaac is handing her another cup of hot cocoa. She accepts it silently and they all remain quiet. Nothing must be said.

Later, when the boys are preparing for bed, Scott pulls Isaac aside. "What happened?" He asks quietly, urgently. Isaac just grimaces.

"A visit. But don't worry. He won't be returning anytime soon." Scott knows who he is talking about, and stares at him a moment before breaking into a wry smile.

"What did you do?"

"'Night, Scott. See you tomorrow." Isaac shuts his door, leaving Scott standing in the hallway, alone.

"What did you do?" Scott calls aloud. There is no answer.

Isaac believes it goes without saying that he belongs in the McCall family.

He's just sure as hell glad that Mr. McCall isn't his dad.

* * *

**Okay! Well Camitake, I hope that this satisfied your request! Thank you for the kind review and thank you to Sarah, for your review! I will do my best to do your request justice and will definitely have it next time!**


	5. My Heroes

**Hello there! LONGEST CHAPTER YET! This chapter was requested by Sarah, who asked me to describe the scenes with Danny in the hospital and Scott and Isaac "On watch." I hope this satisfies!**

**Thanks so much to: Camitake for last request! I hope it was suitable!**

**jojof: Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Sarah: You always leave me the best comments, I just wanted to thank you for it. They always manage to make me smile. **

**IWillNeverStopFangirling: Thank you! And of course I'm continuing it, I wouldn't just leave you all hanging out to dry like that! :D**

**Note: There are no set "time periods" in this, so I'll be bouncing around; but if you guys do want one, comment on it and I'll see if I can establish one.**

* * *

The hospital rings and clatters as doctors and nurses rush people through the hallways. There is coughing and the sounds of retching and moaning, and she can feel her adrenaline as it pumps desperately through her veins. The poor young girl, no older than twenty, looks up at Melissa with wide blue eyes, filled to the brim with tears. Her face is twisted in pain and her nose dripping blood again. Melissa feels her heart clench. She wonders if this girl's parents know what has happened to her, had even known if she was going out tonight or would notice her absence. She shakes her head and concentrates, running alongside the gurney.

"Keep pressure on it, the doctor is on her way- does anyone know where Doctor Hilliard is?!" She can see the other nurses have this handled for now and removes her hands from the girl's bloody torso, who looks alarmed at her absence. She wishes she could keep the young blonde company, but many more need her help tonight. The hospital is packed and damn, how many people can get hurt at once in such a small town?

A small town of werewolves.

She shakes her head again, turning around and looking frantically to see where she may be able to help. Her shoulders slump as she spots Scott heading in from the doorway, a plastic bag in his hand. He sees her just as she turns and holds up the bag in the air, signifying her dinner. "Oh thank God," she breathes, lowering her head to hide her relieved smile and rushing towards him. "I'm starving," she informs as she quickly places the food on the counter and begins to unwrap it. She catches herself and removes her hands, astounded at how hard this simple action is.

The food is still warm.

She takes a deep breath, smiling at Scott apologetically. "I'm sorry. Thank you for bringing me dinner," she said, stepping forward and hugging her son. She felt his arms around her back and took comfort in his familiar embrace, and even his scent- something that was special and unique, and so very Scott, but she could never place.

He stepped back, raising his eyebrows at her. His eyes glistened with worry. "Is everything okay?" She turns back to the crowded hallways, grimacing.

"Except for half the accident victims in a ten car pilot being re-routed here from downtown and the ER Doctor attending not answering any of his pages, I'm okay," she says dryly, regretting the words as they pass her lips. She has no right to make Scott worry with her woes, but it seems that she can't hold her tongue when she's been resisting the flood of emotions all day, and now that someone she trusts with her life has appeared, it all comes out. Scott's face twists into something unbelieving.

"What does not answering pages mean?" He asks, obviously confused but sharing her annoyance.

"That nobody can find him so we have to wait for the on call to get here," she says, shrugging although she is irritated beyond belief.

"Miss," comes the choked voice from behind her, and she turns, her face immediately softening. "Excuse me, can I- can I please have something for the pain?"

These poor people.

"I'm sorry, I know that it hurts, but actually giving you something could complicate things, so we're just going to wait for the doctors." She sends Scott a desperate, helpless look as she guides the tearful woman to a chair, lowering her down. She squeezes the brunette's shoulder and smiles reassuringly, although she feels nothing but nervousness.

Where is Doctor Hilliard?!

"How much time on Doctor Hilliard?" She asks the secretary at the desk to her left, trying to sound more pleasant than she feels at the moment.

The secretary pulls the phone away from her mouth and ear as she replies. "Ten minutes," she says, her brows creased and lips taut. Melissa can tell everyone is on edge by the crowd they have assembled.

"Help! We need help here! Someone help me!" The hoarse shout echoes through the hall and Melissa turns sharply to the door. She feels her heart plummet straight from her chest.

It's Danny.

Danny, who was on Scott's lacrosse team; Danny, who used to come for playdates at her house; Danny, who would sit across from Scott at the table at the pizza parlor whenever the team went out.

Oh God, she chokes, but out loud or in her mind she can't tell. It's Danny who is being supported by...Ethan?

That's new.

It doesn't matter, because the young man obviously can't breath. She can hear his heaves from where she stands.

She glances at Scott, who has jumped from his perch beside the injured woman in his alarm. She feels a swell of pride overwhelm her as she observes the injured woman is much calmer, and doesn't care what Scott has done; he has helped. She rushes towards Danny, taking his other arm and slinging it over her shoulders. She pulls Ethan along, being careful not to jostle Danny too much as she lowers him down into a chair. Thankfully they had a vacant one. Danny shouts and grunts things that are incomprehensible as his face scrunches up. Melissa mutters nonsense comforts to him.

Her face is set and her lips are taut as she pulls her stethoscope from around her neck and plugs it into her ears. She only just catches what Scott says to Ethan as she listens to Danny's heart: "What did you do to him?!"

She listens urgently, and hears his hollowed and irregular breathing whistle as it struggles to pass into his lungs. She quickly unplugs it and slings it back around her neck. "This is not good," she says to herself as she presses two fingers to the side of Danny's neck. Damn. Pulse is irregular and- dear God, is that his larynx?!

Oh God. She's only a nurse; she can't help this boy, who she's known since first grade. Oh God.

"HOW MUCH LONGER ON DOCTOR HILLIARD?!" She yells over her shoulder, and when she glares back at the secretary she shrugs and holds up her hands helplessly. She only then remembers Ethan and Scott shuffling behind her and quickly explains what's happening. "His larynx has shifted to the side I think he'll need a-"

She is cut off as Danny jerks against her hand on his shoulder, stands, doubles over and is sick all over the floor. She disregards it as she rubs his back and plops him back down, but stares at what he's coughed up.

What is that?

"Mistletoe," Ethan murmurs to Scott. She blinks at both of them. Their brows are creased and both are biting their lips, swallowing and clenching their jaws. Whatever it is, it's bad. Backup nurses arrive and quickly hoist the poor teenager onto a gurney again, wheeling him quickly through the double doors that lead to the operation room. At least four other people are stationed in here, they are so pressed for space; she could care less for them right now. Danny's lips are turning blue as his face pales. All she can think is: No time, no time, no time.

She becomes aware, from the corner of her eyes, that Ethan and Scott have followed them in. God forbid they don't save Danny, she doesn't want them to have to watch it. "Can you two please go back to the waiting room?!" She can tell that they haven't listened to a word she's said, instead pressing closer to the gurney once it's stationary.

"Where are the nurses and the doctors? Where is everyone?" Ethan asks, high cheeks paling and pronounced jaw line taught. His eyes sparkle with worry.

"It's a full house tonight, they're tending to other patients," She explains impatiently. Melissa waves her hands about as she informs them of this, her concern getting the better of her. They share a glance with each other.

"Okay, Mom-" Scott gestures quickly to the two of them, "how can we help?!" He looks so eager to do something and desperate to help, she hates that she must shoot down his idea so fast.

"You can't," she says firmly. She turns to Danny, who gasps and grunts for air. His whole face is purple. "His lung has collapsed. His heart is being pushed against his chest cavities." She doesn't want her son or Ethan to see this. Danny has a very small chance of survival at this point, and it is breaking her heart. She steels herself. They refuse to leave, and she'll be damned before she leaves poor Danny to face this alone. There is nothing she can do.

"He's going to die, isn't he?" Scott's terrified voice rings out. Her head snaps up as Ethan's snaps to the side. Her son looks completely and utterly panicked. She looks at his eyes. He is like a cornered animal. She gulps and sets her jaw, glancing behind her.

"No," she says and she tries not to appear as worried as she feels. More firmly she repeats, "no he's not. She's all professionals. That's how she'll get this done. "Scott," she orders, "you go get the tape." She points to Ethan. "You grab those scissors and cut his shirt open." She doesn't hesitate to see if they've followed her commands, the sounds of drawers opening and shoes clicking on the floor enough.

Melissa reaches into the drawer she's opened, pulling out the biggest needle she sees. Her hands are shaking as she takes a deep breath.

Ethan hasn't bothered with scissors, grabbing the neck of Danny's red shirt and tearing all the way down the middle. Danny's muscular, tan torso is exposed and she leans down, probing his uncovered shoulder and chest. He is heaving against her body, and she can feel the moment he stops breathing. Her breath hitches.

"Mom!" Scott shouts, "Mom he's not breathing!"

"I know," she replies tersely, trying to concentrate. She has no time for Scott at the moment. "I know." She stops, her fingers digging into his shoulder. That was it. She closes her eyes and takes another deep breath, steadying herself for what she is about to do. Her lip trembles and she hopes Ethan and Scott can't see.

Then she plunges the needle through Danny's skin.

She quickly flips the switch and pulls back on the handle, seeing the needle fill. She wants to laugh in relief that she's found the right spot to insert the needle, but she can't. Danny isn't out of the woods yet. Danny gasps in a breath as the pressure to his lung is alleviated, and Melissa pokes her tongue between her teeth. Danny relaxes under her hands.

"Okay…" she murmurs, but to comfort herself or to comfort Danny, she doesn't know. "Okay…"

She retracts the needle, clenching her jaw.

That has to be one of the hardest things to do of my career. She thinks a little hysterically to herself.

They all stand in a tense silence that could've only been seconds but felt like hours. Her shoulders are squared and she is ready to leap into further action to help if this hasn't worked. Leaping to help in what way, Melissa doesn't know.

"...Thank you," Danny says weakly, smiling tiredly up at her. A relieved smile bursts from Melissa's face.

"No problem," she says quietly, blinking. There is a collective sigh in the room and the atmosphere is palpably less sharp. She looks to Ethan and Scott, both of whom are staring at her with wide eyes. Her smile begins to fade."What?"

Scott stares at her a moment longer, mouth open. "That was...awesome," he says breathlessly, and Melissa sighs, nodding her head. She glances at Ethan who has his lips shut, but his face is the perfect picture of agreeably shock.

She shakes her head, brows knitting. "It was no problem, really," she says honestly, trying to dissipate the gloom that has settled around them. "It wasn't a big deal."

She grins at her son, who can only stare incredulously back at her.

Scott stays with her at the hospital until her shift his up, trailing at her heels like a lost puppy. She feels something pull at her heartstrings when she sees his weary face- too weary a face for a teenager. It is the expression of someone who knew that they had nearly lost someone that night; the countenance of a man who realizes he has everything to lose. These are worldly things that Melissa knows Scott ponders, and they are things unfit for a sixteen year old mind. These are things old, experienced men wonder about, the things that they've done wrong and the things they know they've yet to lose. Melissa knows Scott realizes that he was on the brink tonight.

She also knows that he's wondering who it will be next time, and if they'll be able to save them.

The thought sends shivers crawling up and down her spine as she tries to concentrate on her patients, instead of Scott's forlorn looking face.

She thinks she will not sleep that night. She is wrong. She is exhausted and is asleep before her head hits the pillow.

Isaac had waited up for them that night, and upon looking into their tired expressions went to the kitchen to make some cocoa. Melissa had sat in silence with her boys, nursing her cup but barely drinking it. She doesn't think she can stomach it.

Surprisingly, her slumber is dreamless, and considering the nightmares she'd thought she'd have that night it is a blessing.

The next morning dawns bright and cheerful, but all Melissa wants to do is float back to sleep. She feels more rested than she has in months though and can't bring it upon herself to simply lay in bed, leaving Scott and Isaac alone at breakfast. No doubt they were worried about her and were waiting to see if she was alright. She sat up, stretched and groaned in pleasure as her muscles relaxed. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, only to gasp, eyes wide.

Of course.

She should've known.

They both look uncomfortable, but she supposes that they didn't care at the time. Both their mouths are wide open and their faces are completely lax, making them seem six, not sixteen. Scott is stretched out on her plush arm chair, his arms dangling from the sides and head tilted back. He is making the small sounds that one in deep sleep makes; not specifically snoring, but nothing less.

Her gaze wanders to Isaac, who is draped over a stool, arms limp at his sides. If possibly, his mouth is even wider that Scott's; his cheek is pressed against the jacket he uses as a pillow. His pale face looks like it is glowing, the way the sun is hitting it from the window. His curls lay, as they tend to do lately, around his face instead of being perked up with gel. He is hunched over and his lanky body is folded.

She struggles to contain the smile that is trying to break from her face. Even if they are adorable like this, they have still invaded her privacy at night, while she was asleep. She finds herself more at ease with this than she'd thought she would've been.

She clears her thought, rolling her eyes. "Boys," she says, rubbing her neck. They do not move. "Boys!" She says louder, and both spring from their resting places, bleary eyed. Isaac scans the room, head whipping wildly while Scott assumes a fighting stance. She raises her eyebrow. "What do you think you're doing?"

Isaac blinks, wide eyed. "Uh, we were watching over you," he says while gesturing with his hands, still trying to regain his bearings.

"To make sure you weren't the next human sacrifice," Scott finishes earnestly, as if knowing what he has gotten himself into.

Melissa's eyes stray as she churns this over in her mind, then says, brows furrowed, "..but both of you were asleep."

Scott's gaze switches to Isaac, who has his head bowed, rubbing the back of his neck from his uncomfortable night. Isaac's hand slowly comes to a stop as he realizes what is going on. Scott looks puzzled, lips parted and brows creased. "You were on watch last," he says to Isaac, who looks up at him.

"What are you talking about? You were on watch last," Isaac replies somewhat defensively. Scott pauses, eyebrows scrunching together.

"No. You were on watch last."

Isaac blinks, jaw moving to speak but no sound coming out. He looks up at Melissa, mouth open and eyes wide. "...I may have been on watch last," he says, pursing his lips.

Melissa grimaces to stifle her grin. "My heroes," she says. They both blush and look away. "But you do know you're on Dish Duty tonight."

Both heads snap up to stare at her. She barks a laugh outright. "What?!" Scott says indignantly. "Why?!"

Melissa smirks. "For invading my space."

"That isn't fair!" Isaac cries, and Melissa raises an eyebrow.

"It could be for a week."

Isaac blinks once, twice. He turns to Scott. "Actually I think the punishment is well deserved," he says matter of factly, pursing his lips.

Melissa can only burst into laughter at the look on her son's face.

* * *

**And cut! That's a wrap! :D**

**Thanks so much for reading! This was requested by Sarah. Please leave me a comment on what you thought!**


	6. Strike Up the Sand

**Second longest! Yay! This was supposed to be light hearted and fluffly, but got really emotionally and deep at the end, but all in all I think it's good. Thank you to: **

**rcool98: LOL I'm so glad you enjoyed last chapter so much! Your review made me smile. Yeah, I do sorta wish they had more family dynamic in the show and have high hopes for the rest of the season. Thank you! That mean so much to me. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Sarah: I am so glad. I was worried that I hadn't completely filled out the request because I was following the events of the show, mostly, except for the little part at the end with Dish Duty. :D**

**IWillNeverStopFangirling: I'm glad you thought so!**

* * *

As soon as Scott bursts through the hospital doors, Melissa knows something is terribly wrong. Scott is sweating and doesn't even have his bike helmet on- did he run here? Surely, his bike was faster than running. _Well, _that other voice in her head says, _maybe he wolfed-out and ran on all fours? That's probably much faster than a bike, especially with the enhanced metabolism. _

It doesn't even matter.

Scott spots her after frantic moments of head waving and dashes in her direction, screeching to a halt just in front of her. He has barely managed not to bang into Melissa, who grips her son's shoulders. "What's happened, Scott?" She asks urgently, staring into Scott's panicked brown orbs. "Tell me what happened. Is Stiles okay? What about Ethan and Aiden, Lydia and Allison? What about _Isaac?" _ Her voice raises a few octaves at the last name, and she takes a deep breath. Panicking will get her nowhere. But what if he _is _hurt? What if there are more Alphas? What if Isaac's hurting and dying right now, somewhere alone in the woods or lost, or maybe even kidnapped by another werewolf hunter? What if he was attacked by another pack?

Scenarios race through her mind and almost make her sick. She swallows thickly and allows herself to actually process what Scott's saying. "Mom!" He all but shouts, "Isaac's never been to the beach!"

Her mouth hangs open as her whole mind goes numb. Scott's face is childlike in its horror, almost as though the world was ending. She blinks once, twice, trying to comprehend the fact tha_t no, _there isn't an emergency and _no_, no one is injured or dying somewhere and Scott has scared her witless for absolutely no _main_ reason at all.

She takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Scott," she grits, trying to sound more patient than she feels, "why is this important?"

Scott's eyes widen comically, and Melissa must stifle her smile. "But Mom," Scott says, and he sounds so earnest, "Isaac has never been to the beach, and Beach Day is coming up in a few days. I just...was hoping that…"

"Scott," Melissa overlaps gently, "Isaac is going to be coming to Beach Day anyway."

Scott visibly relaxes, his shoulders slumping. He sends her his lopsided, carefree grin, as if all has just been proclaimed right in the world. "Good. Do you want me to stay and help?"

Melissa raises an eyebrow at her son, who is standing straight-backed and readily. "Don't you have homework to do?" She asks knowingly, and Scott's smile fades.

"Aw, Mom."

Beach Day arrives quickly, the week having flown by without Melissa's notice. She goes into the closet by the doorway and retrieves the old beach blanket, still full of sand and as faded as ever. She shoves it into the already packed bag without second thought. She has included foods like Cheese Doodles, chips, cookies and the likes, as well as a few peaches and bananas. Their towels are in this huge bag also, along with the extra change of clothes and drinks.

She fetches the boogie boards from the garage and opens the trunk of her car, putting the boards and the bag inside. She knows she is ready, but can't help wring her hands together as she checks her watch. They should be on the beach in an hour if they don't hit any traffic, and the time is already eleven o'clock A.M. Isaac and Scott are just inside the house, changing into their swimsuits.

They all climb into the car, Scott sitting in the passenger and Isaac alone in the back. He is leaning forward, elbows on his knees, so he can be closer to them and more included in the conversation. If Melissa isn't wrong, Isaac seems a little nervous, far too quiet and reluctant to smile.

She grips the steering wheel until her knuckles turn white.

They arrive at the beach a little over an hour, the traffic having thankfully subsided after the the first ten minutes on the road. Isaac had fallen asleep in the back seat, head tilted back against it and hands laying limp at his sides. He woke up just ten minutes from their arrival, and Melissa thanks god for this; she would have hated to have to wake him up. He looks so tired these days but refuses to tell her why, whether it be school, or his new job, or even if his nightmares have returned.

They set themselves up on the beach, spreading out the blanket and handing out food and drinks. Melissa pulls out her new book and settles in a chair she's taken for herself. She waits for a little while until Isaac seems to relax, laying back on his elbows and stretching out. He places his feet in the sand and wiggles his toes experimentally, a grin lighting up his face. She figures this is the best time to suggest it.

"Why don't you boys check out the water?" She suggests, and suddenly regrets it. Isaac's smile disappears as though it was never there, and he pales. He alarmingly looks sickly.

Scott's brows crease at his mother's words. "What about you, Mom?" He asks, and Melissa smiles at him, holding up her book.

"Nah, I've got a date with a dashing romance," she says, "why don't you two go ahead?"

Isaac swallows, staring at her with wide eyes, before he gives a short nod. He stands, brushes off his hands on his pants, and slowly removes his shirt. Scott does the same and together, side by side, they go into the water. Scott is considerably more muscular than Isaac, but the younger boy is not unshapely. The outline of his physique, which is incredibly pronounced despite there being no toned abs like Scott's, is clearly visible.

They reach the end of the shoreline and Isaac stops, his feet inches from where the waves reach after they crash. Scott turns back to Isaac, smiles at him encouragingly, and steps in to his ankles. It is almost as if he has sensed Isaac's discomfort and, like the alpha he is, is trying to coax Isaac into listening to him.

It works. Isaac doesn't so much as flinch going in up to his ankles and standing beside Scott, and Melissa can almost hear Isaac's sigh of relief. She hopes the water is slightly warmer than usual for him.

Scott grins, walking in a few more feet to his knees. Isaac suddenly seems unsure, body folding slightly and frame hunching. Scott raises his eyebrows, giving Isaac his best 'come on now, Isaac' look. Isaac crumples before the gaze and tentatively follows Scott up to his knees. Scotts nods approvingly at him, but Isaac looks ready to bolt. Melissa can't hear what they're saying, but she knows Scott is reassuring Isaac that everything is fine.

She turns back to her book with a smile on her face.

The first time Isaac wipes out, she senses his panic. Out he sprints into a defensive position, as if ready to strike the waves back. Scott is looking both sympathetic and amused, and gracefully makes his way out of the water. "It's alright, Isaac," she can hear Scott say, "it's just water."

"That hurt!"

"I know. That's why we gotta practice swimming so that doesn't happen."

"But...I…"

"Come on, Isaac." Scott's tone brooches no argument, and Isaac follows him like an insecure puppy back into the surf. She blinks in surprise at this exchange, for instead of relating to their normal Alpha-Beta status as she always did, something different had come to her mind.

Brothers. The older teaching the younger how to swim, and being both comforting but firm at the same time.

She watches them for a little while longer. Isaac is a natural swimmer and seems to adapt to the water with easy transition. Under Scott's protective and watchful gaze Isaac learns to float above the waves instead of into them, and learns to follow Scott out of riptides. They both come out four hours later, beaming and pruny fingered.

"Here," she says, tossing them peaches. "You have fun out there?"

Isaac takes a bite of his peach and doesn't say anything, but positively glows. Scott nods vigorously, a broad smile splitting his lips.

The day ends far too soon and as they re-pack the bag, Melissa can't help but observe her boys as they climb back into the car, amazed at how similar and different they both are. One is an alpha and the other a beta; one is outgoing and the other shy. Scott is like fire, passionate in everything he does and ready to love and forgive in a blazing fiercness. he is protective, like a spark; quick and defensive, ready for a fight.

Isaac is like rain; timid in the way he acts and speaks, but brilliant and amazing to those who truly know him and see him. He has a spring in his step like no one else and seems so quiet but so strong at the same time. When he is upset he is like thunder; lonely in its own way but roaring in its pain.

They are so different. Yet they go together as if they had been made to fit.

As Melissa drives home, both Scott and Isaac are chatting aimlessly about something or another- maybe it is that ex-marine teacher both love to complain about so much, or maybe it is about Stiles and his latest scheme. Either way, she is not paying attention to them. She is paying attention to the road, her windshield wipers working furiously.

A sun-shower has started.

* * *

**Yeah, all deep and thoughtful at the end, right? Aw, I love Scott and Isaac. They are sorta like brothers. Anyway, thank you for reading and please, drop me a review!**

**REQUESTS ARE APPRECIATED!**


	7. Conversations Meant to be Forgotten

**Yay another chapter! Sorry this is a little late, I was crazy busy this weekend. Whew! Glad this got done.**

**Sarah: Thank you! I tried to keep it light and fluffy but, of course, that just couldn't happen. Thank you! I'm glad you were almost able to picture it so clearly! I hope they were in character. Thanks for commenting!**

**evilanimegenious: I hope this was the episode you were talking about in your PM, LOL! I hope I found it. I just searched up: Teen Wolf Derek Isaac in the car" on Youtube. :) Thank you! I'm so glad you were able to picture it so clearly! I'm glad you dropped the idea on me (seeing as I've officially run out of ideas for fluff-centered-Isaac) but I hope this is the correct one and you enjoy it! If not, I'll do another, just let me know!**

**IWillNeverStopFangirling: Thank you! You guys are all so nice! I know, I love the bromance they have going on. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**REQUEST BY: EVILANIMEGENIOUS**

**Ah. And erm, I say in this chapter they're on a stakeout, which is what I THINK they're doing, but I use some poetic license because I just don't know. Sorry.**

* * *

Derek Hale was never a touchy-feely person. When it is necessary, he gets the job done, but other than these rare times Derek prefers to stick with his "dark and stormy" countenance. It avoids the awkwardness of the conversation, the awkwardness that accompanies the knowledge that Derek had been accountable for murder a few months ago. It leads to many stares at him with wide eyes while trying to bag his groceries at the same time. Something always ends up on the floor. Unfortunately, it is usually the eggs.

Derek runs a hand over his face. Now that Cora is back, he doesn't know what he should do. He has missed the sister he lost and has only just accepted that his family is gone...that is, until she reappeared again. He knows Cora wants to spend time with him, to get to know him again. He wants the same, of course; he's missed her dearly, and has only dared dream of this moment.

But…

Isaac has become like a younger brother to him almost, and is still healing from everything he's been through. If Derek accidentally ignores the young Beta, he could both lose him as a pack member and as a friend. Isaac still needs a hand to guide him, a light in the darker places. Derek wants to provide that like he has been.

But if he continues to spend time with Isaac, what will Cora do? She is fiery, Derek knows. She thinks it is a competition. Isaac does not seek any quarrel, ever. He is a gentle soul. Cora, on the other hand, will do anything to get what she wants. This is what worries Derek.

They are polar opposites, and his little loft does not have the space to house the two of them and Peter. Peter demands his own space in the three-room apartment, which hadn't been a problem before; Derek had taken the bed just off the living room and given Isaac his own room, the spare. Derek hadn't had a problem.

But now that Isaac has officially moved in with them, Derek isn't sure what taking away the real, only sense of security from Isaac will do. Lashing out is possible, but unlikely. Derek knows Isaac far too well to seriously consider that. But honestly; if he was to take away Isaac's only place he could call his own, how would Isaac react? Of course Derek doesn't want to do it- what kind of a person would? But Cora can't sleep in the living room and can't share a room either. She's a girl. She needs her own space.

Derek can always make Peter share a room with him (there is no way he is allowing the former Alpha anywhere near his naive Beta) but honestly, who wants to walk into the living room to Peter after a nightmare (which had probably been about him)? Peter does, still, cause uncomfortableness amongst Scott and Isaac, not to mention Stiles when he does show up. There is a tension in the atmosphere it is almost palpable, and everyone seems to be holding their breath and tiptoeing around each other.

Isaac looks bored out of his mind, elbow against the glass of the window and cheek resting in his palm. Derek can hear his heartbeat slow with each passing minute, getting closer and closer to sleep by the second. Derek grips the steering wheel until his knuckles turn white, but only purses his lips. Damn stakeout. He's incredibly jittery too, but much better at controlling himself. Derek knows it is just the wolf inside Isaac making him so drowsy; when dogs aren't doing anything, they sleep. That's how it works. Yet Derek is full of energy and adrenaline, ready for a fight, so he finds it impossible to even rest. That, and they _are _on watch; they are supposed to be watching somewhat. Derek doesn't even know what they are watching for.

Derek hears a sudden increase in Isaac's heart beat so loud he must resist covering his ears. It is fast and erratic, as if Isaac has just become nervous about something. Derek cannot fathom what happened in the short time he observed Isaac was close to sleep and now on the verge of panic, but he has to find out. He opens his mouth to speak, but finds he does not need to; Isaac is talking already.

He clicks his tongue. "So your uh...your sister," Isaac starts, attempting to sound nonchalant. Derek blinks, taking his attention off of the road a moment to turn his head in Isaac's direction to acknowledge and look at him. Derek already knows what Isaac is going to say, but is in no mood for any emotional business tonight. He is already short tempered and serious as it is, but heaping all the responsibility of a pack and hunting Alphas on top, it is not easy and does not make for a stress free life. He does not have the patience nor the skill at the moment to handle another heart to heart with Isaac, no matter how much he may want the kid to open up. That, and he's almost positive it is about how his sister is moving and is, well, a girl, and Isaac is a teenage boy, and…

Nope. He can't have this conversation. Not now.

Not ever.

He shoots Isaac a piercing look, blue-green eyes searching cerulean orbs. His lips purse. Derek senses Isaac's reluctance to stare his Alpha in the eyes, and Isaac blinks and looks away in submission.

"Sorry, yeah it's," Isaac clears his throat uncomfortably, as if something is lodged there, "it's um...bad timing. I'm sorry." He stares ahead, unable to look at Derek. Satisfied for now, Derek turns his focus back to dark road, the only light provided for them to see the streetlamp to his right. Not that it matters, of course.

He pushes this conversation to the back of his mind for later. He has a headache. He doesn't want to have to think about anything at the moment except the watch, and when he can go home and get out of this car. He's exhausted. He needs to go bed. Maybe a shower first would make him feel better. He's a bit hungry too, now that he's thinking of it. He wonders if takeout is alright with Isa-

"I'll ask later, it's fine."

Shock and disbelief flood his system, and for a moment all he sees is white. His eyebrows lift and he turns to Isaac with another look, as if to say, _I'm sorry, what? _ His lips are taut and eyes are stormy and serious. Isaac turns and sees his expression, looking for all the world like a confused and startled puppy. He blinks, mouth slightly ajar in his deer-in-headlights look, before he shuts his mouth and swallows.

"Or never," Isaac says nodding, eyes darting from Derek's gaze to his hands, "or never. Yeah, I'm good with never." Isaac is still attempting to look as though nothing is the matter, but Derek knows Isaac better. He just has no patience. He just wants to go back to his loft and not have to deal with Cora, or Peter, or Isaac and his fragility at the moment. He just wants some peace.

He blinks again at Isaac in some state of an emotion he can't identify before just wishing he could forget the conversation on a whole. Isaac slumps in his seat and crosses his arms, staring out the passenger window. Derek takes a deep breath and rubs his temples.

He's suddenly not so hungry anymore.

* * *

**Yep. Didn't know how to end that. ANYWAYS!**

**Okay, so I have two ideas I want to get out, but don't know which to write first. I'll leave it up to you all: McCall Movie Night (see previous chapters) OR my Halloween surprise for you all? Now I can't tell you what my secret chapter is (because it's called a Halloween SURPRISE) but I CAN do one before the other if you're eager to find out what the chapter is about. So just drop me a comment voting on which (because I just can't decide) and I'll see which one I do!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Math's the Word

**My friend requested this to me personally because she herself was in the same predicament, haha. Two posts in one day, but both are relatively short, sorry. Hope this satisfies! :D**

**IWillNeverStopFangirling: McCall Movie Night, eh? Alrighty then! That's one vote! Thank you! **

**evilanimegenious: YES! SUCCESS! Thank you, I wasn't sure if I captured the whole idea and mood there, but I figured Derek seriously didn't want to have the spend the night in his car. Very true. I'm glad it was so humorous! You too for Movie Night! That's two votes! I'm so happy you're so enthralled and find my writing funny, I do try to add a bit of humor where I can. There is definitely going to be a lot of family dynamic, so you will see my interpretation on that. Thank you so much for your concern! It was rather busy. I apologize again, but I can't remember the episode that the conversation was in and I tried looking it up (to no success.) Is there any chance you remember? It's fine if you don't, of course. Just wondering. **

* * *

"This is impossible," comes Isaac's frustrated growl from the dining room. Scott's ears perk and he sets down his own pencil from where he had been doing his homework in the kitchen. Both tend to do homework in separate rooms because they both talk to themselves when figuring things out; it muddled thoughts and words, and usually they ended up doing each other's homework. The only way to prevent this was sitting alone.

"What?" Scott calls, but receives no answer. "What?"

"I hate geometry with a passion," Isaac grinds out, and Scott can hear him throw down his own pencil. Scott sighs, standing from where he is seated on a stool and heads into the dining room. Isaac is sat at the far end of the table, equations and textbooks sprawled around him. He has his computer sitting in front of him and by the looks of it has tried to look up the right answers without success.

Scott clenches his jaw in sympathy. "Me too, I've been there," he says, lips pursed.

Isaac looks up at him with wide eyes. "I can't do this," he admits, and his voice sounds strangely thick. "Can you help?"

Scott feels suddenly like it is too hot in the room, like he is constricted. His clothes are suddenly too tight for his body and he begins to sweat. Isaac is asking him for homework help, which shouldn't be a problem, because Stiles and Allison and Danny and almost everyone has asked him for homework help at some point. He is used to helping. He used to tutor younger grades. He excels in math almost as well as Lydia excels in chemistry.

...But Isaac lives with him, and the situation reminds him far too much of an older and younger brother. He and Isaac have a much better relationship since he's lived with them, it's true; but Scott can't bring himself to admit that sometimes he does feel responsible for Isaac like an older sibling would, or that he wants to protect Isaac from every single little thing that could possibly hurt him. He can't bring himself to speak around the lump in his throat.

Isaac's face falls and Scott's heart takes a plummet. "That's okay, if you don't want to," Isaac says nonchalantly, but his tone is tinged with desperate misery. "I can just figure it out."

Scott knows that Isaac doesn't mean this- his heart rate has sped up tenfold and Scott can sense the young beta's discomfort. He shifts in his chair awkwardly, like he doesn't know what to do with himself anymore. "No," he finds himself speaking but can't remember thinking the words, "I can help. Definitely. Scoot over."

Isaac, wide eyed and open mouthed, picks up his chair and moves it over a few feet. Scott grabs another and places it just beside Isaac's chair, taking in Isaac's pale and flustered appearance and bleary eyes. How long had he stared at the computer screen, attempting to understand something that is almost inexplicable? How long had he sat there, rubbing his temples against a growing headache? How long had he wanted and hoped Scott would somehow notice his frustration and offer help, because Isaac felt uncomfortable asking it?

Too long, in Scott's opinion.

He takes a deep breath and tries to sound optimistic. "Okay," he says, voice deliberately light, "Geometry really is just taking…"

"Wow," Isaac says thirty minutes later, leaning back in his chair and throwing down his pencil, "...that was way easier than I expected."

Scott smirks at him, feeling pride and triumph swelling in his chest. Isaac was a fast learner and an eager pupil. "See? Told you it actually wasn't that complicated," he says. "You just need it explained differently, sometimes."

Isaac is nodding, and a broad grin splits his lips. "Hey," he says, "help me study for my English test tomorrow?"

Scott suddenly has the urge to bang his head against the table.

* * *

**Funny, I feel like the author's note was longer than the chapter itself...**

**Tried to get Scott/Isaac brotherly affection/awkwardness in there. Hope I did okay. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!**


	9. Fright Night

**Whoa! This is CRAZY late! My life got incredibly busy though, I'm so sorry! Here's the Halloween chapter (SOOO LATE) and I'm really sorry! Thanks to:**

**Sarah: Thank you! I'll definitely try to get that in! Thanks for your suggestion!**

**Guest: I'm so happy you liked it so much!**

**B00kw0rm92: I'm glad you thought it was so cute!**

* * *

It's that time of year again. The leaves are slowly blooming into spectacular shades of red, yellow and orange, and the lawn is in desperate need of a raking. There are shopping and costumed people all around the neighbourhood in preparation for the upcoming day.

Halloween is in three days.

Melissa inhales through her nostrils, enjoying the crisp air that accompanies the time of year. The street looks absolutely breathtaking, the leaves blooming in their magnificent colors and beautiful hues. A couple kids run down the lane, skipping after one another with sticks, and Melissa remembers when her Scott did that with Stiles, but it would be with _actually _sharp items, and it was always in the house where the two could break things…

She shakes her head and smiles, hardly believing that the little, impish boy and her son were friends. An unlikely pair, truly, and one that wasn't expected when Scott came bounding off the bus on the first day of second grade and said around his missing front tooth: _Mommy, I met my best friend today! _

_And she had smiled and laughed and said, "That's wonderful, Scotty. What's his name?" Fully convinced that Scott had earned an imaginary friend._

"_His name is really long and hard to say," Scott had replied, "but I call him Stiles!" _

_And she had beamed at her son and said, "well maybe Stiles wants to join us for dinner tomorrow night?"_

_Little had she known when she made that offer that a wild, brown haired little monkey had bounced off the bus and talked her ear off the rest of the day, through dinner, before crashing on her couch after jumping around her house for four hours._

"_Sorry," Mr. Stilinski apologized, "he's got ADHD and can't sit still most of the time. Thanks for humoring him."_

"_Oh no, Mr. Stilinski," She had responded with a smile, "he kept me busy, and was a welcomed energy after everything."_

And after that, Scott's innocence had gone purely downhill. Every Halloween it is the same since, even now: They start in Scott's neighbourhood after school, then bike to Stiles's to collect candy from there. They always manage to come home with more candy each year, beaming and saying, "it's not like we doubled back, or anything." And despite herself, Melissa always laughs.

Now Halloween is around again, and Scott is merely being himself. "Mom," Scott says, deadpanned, "teenage boys are menaces. They haunt people's dreams." And he had said it with so serious a face that she couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped her.

"What's Stiles being again?" She calls behind her towards the couch where Scott resides.

"A vampire," Scott replies, his tone hinting both annoyance and humor, "he thought it would be ironic."

Melissa smirks, grabbing some Windex and squirting it on her glass door. She wipes with a paper towel and remarks, "he does like to be dramatic."

"Why thank you, Ms. McCall!" A voice calls from up the stairs, and Melissa drops the Windex and the towel. "I do try!"

"Stiles!" Scott cries, jumping from his place on the couch. "How did you get _in_ here?!"

Melissa presses her hand more firmly against her chest, trying to steady her wild heart that bangs against her ribs. "Yes, Stiles," she says through gritted teeth, "How did you get in here?"

Stiles smiles, eyes apologetic. "Through the open window upstairs...sorry."

She holds back the rumble that tries to escape her throat and thinks, _I really _should _get that kid a key. _She walks into the kitchen and knowingly begins preparing a plate of nachos.

"Hey, Ms. McCall," a familiar, friend filled voice calls as the front door is shut quietly, "you'll never believe what happened to me to-hi, Stiles," Isaac's tone has risen a few octaves, but still remains easy and friendly. She marvels at the change in the last five months he's been living here. She can almost picture Isaac's brows furrowing. "How did you get- upstairs window," he and Scott say the last part simultaneously, and Melissa can almost see their noses lifted to the air in the most absurd but strangely serious position she's even seen. Like they're hunting.

"That was creepy," Stiles says deadpan, but Isaac and Scott begin to chuckle.

"Says the guy who climbed into my house through an upstairs window," Isaac replies, a hint of amusement in his tone. Melissa almost drops her plate of chips. Did Isaac just _really _say...

"Well, your house should be better guarded," Stiles retorts, and Melissa blinks.

"...Two werewolves and a nurse who knows where all the important body parts are live here, Stiles." Scott says, and she can see his raised eyebrow and Stiles's paling face.

"Hey Ms. McCall," he calls timidly, "you love me, right?"

She recovers, shaking her head. "With all my heart, Stiles," She assures dutifully, trying to contain the sarcasm that just drips off of her words.

This seems to have reassured the boy, because he doesn't address her again. She can hear their idle chat from the kitchen as she melts the cheese, and as she stares down at the plate she thinks, _this cannot be enough for three werewolves. _Oh well. They can deal with it amongst their own.

"So Isaac, what are you being for Halloween?" Scott asks, leaning backwards against the couch. Isaac's brows furrow and his lips grow taught.

"What do you mean? I can't just be someone else," Isaac replies, and Scott's brows furrow. Stiles gives a light scoff.

"You know," he says, waving his arms and eyebrows risen expectantly, "like, for your costume? To go trick or treating in?"

Isaac's tongue flickers out to lick his lips, an uneasy look crossing his face. "I've only seen people dress up," he admits in a confused sort of manner, lips pursed, "but...what's trick or treating? I've never heard of it."

Scott's and Stiles's mouths fall open, and a timid laugh bursts from Scott's lips. "Sure you have," he says, head cocked in such a way it almost presents itself as curious, "of course you have. You know, when you run around ringing doorbells and getting free candy?"

Isaac can only stare.

"Oh God," Stiles says chokingly, "Oh God- Oh- jeez- I can't- he hasn't-he's never-" and then he starts to choke, grabs at his shirt just over his heart, and falls backwards onto the couch. He twitches and jerks like he's having a seizure for a moment, but then lies still, gasping. Scott rolls his eyes.

"Don't mind him, he's just a drama queen," Scotts assures smirking, "it really isn't that much of a big deal that you've never been trick or treating before. Besides, you've only been missing, and this year is gonna be great."

Isaac's face pales. "But…" he says, and shrinks in on himself a little, "what _is _it?"

"Well, it's like this: to get free candy, you dress up and ring people's doorbells, and when they answer, they give you candy," Scott explains, and Isaac's eyes light up.

"That does sound sorta fun," he admits breathlessly, a brilliant smile threatening to break out on his face.

Stiles suddenly sits up boltright, a dangerously bright look on his face. "I've got an amazing idea," he says, beaming as if he's just won the lottery.

Melissa arrives just in time to hear this, and warns, "Stiles…"

* * *

The doorbell rings, and Melissa grabs her candy bowl just before she answers it. Three young children stand on her stoop, two boys and a girl, and are holding out their pillow cases expectantly. "Trick or treat!" They shout in their lilting, high pitched little voices, and she smiles. One is dressed like Sully from Monster's Inc., the girl is dressed like Rapunzel, and the other boy is dressed like a power ranger. She didn't even think that power rangers were popular still.

She obediently plops two pieces of candy each into their cases, and they skip away, calling thank yous over their shoulders. She grins and closes the door, and plops back down onto her couch, resuming her movie. The Shining always gave her the creepiest dreams, and she can't believe she's braving it a second time. She pulls her blanket up to her chin and curls into a ball, eyes wide and focused completely on the screen.

"Don't go in there," she says desperately, swallowing. "Don't do it, it don't do it, don't-"

"HEEEEEEERE'S JOHNNY!"

"HI MOM!" Scott screams as he slams the front door, and she shrieks, jumping up and swinging her baseball bat before she realizes what she's doing. It barely misses Isaac as he ducks, catching the mop of curls on the top of his head. "Mom!"

She stops short, dropping her bat. "Oh, Honey," she says breathlessly, eyes wide and breathing erratic. "I didn't…"

Isaac warily raises his head as he stands, and Melissa finally gets a glimpse at what he's wearing. And Stiles has gone all out.

Obviously, Isaac is "wolfed out" as Scott so dubbed it, his face hairy and eyes a glowing yellow. Scott is the same, besides the fact his eyes are red and Isaac stands a little behind his friend, eyes trailed on every move Scott makes. Stiles…

Is dressed like a vampire. Or better yet, looks almost exactly like Edward Cullen somehow. Brilliant.

"Did you honestly go around the neighbourhood like this?" She asks. She won't hear the end of it from her neighbours.

"Yeah!" Isaac exclaims, eyes lighting up and lips splitting into a beaming grin, "it was amazing!"

"He was brilliant," Stiles admits. "Puppy eyes got 'em all."

"And now we're gonna go up and play video games," Scott says, but his brows furrow. "Are...you okay, Mom?"

She plasters a smile across her face, trying to look like she hadn't just been scared out of her wits. "Fine, Sweetie. Go ahead. Have fun."

And they clomp up the steps and she hears the door shut, and she turns back to her movie. The footsteps that come clattering down the stairs startle her, and she only just has time to register slightly cold, soft lips on her cheek. "Thank you," Isaac says sincerely, his eyes shining as he retreats back to Scott's room.

If she isn't completely mistaken in older age, she can swear that she hears the word "Mom" uttered under Isaac's breath as he exits.

* * *

**Again, so sorry this is late, but I hope that it was good enough to make up for it? Thanks for reading and please, leave me a comment! (you guys are so nice, you always do!)**


End file.
